


He's not a Monster

by Smoll_Jake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, David is a dick, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoll_Jake/pseuds/Smoll_Jake
Summary: A new killer enters the realm and everyone who met him so far seemed scared and out of the ordanaryJake who was left at the campfire sarts to wonder what or who This monster isHe will met him eventuallyMaybe sooner then he wants
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be easy on me my englisch isnt the greatest but i am trying please enjoy ^^

Another day at the Campfire Jake thought.  
The Light of the fire was shining trough the woods surrounding him,  
The others were stuck in trials while he was sitting on one of the tree trunks.  
Jake considered himself quite lucky to not have been picked this time.

Trials were not only tiring but also cruel and unforgiving for any mistake.  
So he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the time to himself, until the others would come back one by one.

Dwight was the first to return, dying first like he usually did.  
You could see in his Worried expression that he had either been killed trough a mori,  
Or something far more worse happened.

When there eyes met Dwights expressions of fear became even stronger.  
After a few moments he started stuttering „I..Its a new o..one“.  
Jakes eyes widen by these words.

If there was a new killer that also meant a new survivor would join their struggle Jake thought to himself.

Next Claudette and Meg came back to the Campfire,  
the expressions just as fearful and worried as Dwights.  
They choose not to Talk and just sat on the opposite side as Jake and Dwight. 

Last but not Least Ace Joined the uncomfortable Silence between the four survivors,  
He played it cool like he always did but even he seemed stressed about the situation.

It was Silent for quite a while Jake enjoyed how he could hear the crackling of the fire, and feel the light breeze of the wind flowing through his messy hair.

A light smile formed on his lips until loud laughter started behind him.  
Jake guesses that the others are back now too, and by the sound of it they had quite the game.

Feng Min, Nea, David and Kate all grinning up to the ears supporting each other to not fall over by the lack of oxygen in their Lungs.  
As sudden as the Laughter started it stoped when they spotted a New Face Behind Meg and Claudette.

All eyes suddenly Focused on the apparently new member.   
Nea Didn’t think twice before she shouted „Hey new girl whats you’re name!“  
The New One Flinched at the sudden Shout and replied „Im Laurie Strode..“  
„Welcome to the Nightmare then Laurie Strode“ Nea says back.

She already turned around seemingly not interested in the new one to her New Survivor meant new trouble and work.

Laurie looked around Confused until Claudette Patted the space next to her.  
She understood the gesture and sat herself next to claudette, while still having the worried face from earlier she put on a soft smile to comfort the new survivor.

They have the usually chat about What they can remember and what they did before they ended up here.  
Jake didn’t really care to much he heard many stories from the campfire, and they just made him sad that he’s stuck here now.  
But he did indeed Wonder what or who the new killer could be.

Shortly after he could feel the call of a new trial, this time he wasn’t so lucky and could just stay at the Campfire. He stood up and looked around who else got called.  
Jake, Dwight, David and Nea looked all at each other now knowing who they have to work with.

Shortly before they got pulled into the trial David just looked at Jake saying „Don't cuz any trouble small one“.  
Before Jake could start arguing he found himself on the Coldwind farm.  
Annoyed by Davids Comment Jake started Searching for the nearest Generator, when he finally found one he started slowly working on it.  
Jake wondered why David has to be such a douche most of the time to him.  
„I guess he’s just a Bully who picks on people smaller then him“ Jake mumbles to himself.

While working on the gen he could hear a scream coming from not to far away, He kinda hoped it was David He knew not to think something like this but sometimes he cant help it.

Quiet screams and cries made their way into Jakes ears whoever was injured was coming in his direction.  
The silhouette of a tall man made its way into his View.  
Jap It was indeed David, weirdly enough davids mouth formed into a grin when he saw Jake.  
Jake slowly stand up from the generator to help David heal, because no matter how much he hated him he wasn’t going to give him anymore reasons to pick on him.

For some reason David didn’t seem to start slowing down he just ran into his direction at an alarming speed.  
When he suddenly got pushed with his back onto the gen, Jake just looked at David who continued to run away.

Slowly sliding down at the side of the gen he could feel his head pounding and screaming at the impact a few seconds ago.

A new Shape Formed in front of Jakes eyes, they Widen quickly when he realized that it wasn’t one of his fellow Friends.

A Tall man with a white mask, a blue overall and a Kitchen knife stood Above him.  
Jake just froze in place this was the new killer, this is the new monster everyone was so scared of.  
The tall man Just tilted his head to the side and stared at Jake.

He suddenly heard a generator pop to life after, that noise the Tall man just left Jake on the ground confused on what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh my massive headache kinda made it hard to think straight but i hope its not to terrible

Now what? Jake still laid on the ground with a confused expression on his face,  
Shaking legs and his screaming back from the impact with the generator earlier.

He tried to get his shivering legs back to the ground and start working on generators again.  
It didn’t last long until his actions were quickly cut of by a few echoing screams in the distance.  
Jake kinda guessed Dwight was the first on the hook again, it was always hard for him in trials.  
When he escaped it was mostly because of the killers pity for the Scared Leader.

So Jake made his way trough the dense corn, and looked from where the shrill screams where coming from.  
For a while he just found one empty hook after another, and one barely touched Generator after another.

They only got one gen done so far, and that was because the killer was busy with staring at Jake.  
He still cant forget these Black eyes of his, and how they drilled deep into his very eyes.  
Jake got teared out of his thought as soon as another scream could be heard near Jake and shorty after another one.  
Whatever was happening there it didn’t seem to be a good sign for escaping the trial.

He tried to hurry to get to the source of these terrible sounds that you could hear even a mile away.  
Step by step he was getting closer, he pushed the last few straws of Corn away so he could see what was happening.

He was just standing still and stared at the scene of Terror and Nightmares that was going on just a few meters away from him.

Dwight was on hanging from a hook the entity already tried to tear him apart, with tears in his eyes he tried to fight the fangs of the cruel entity that was trying to kill him.  
On the ground next to Dwights hook you could spot the remains of David, his body was coverd with knife stabs and blood was staining a large area around him.

And not even a step away was the killer with nea in his hands.  
His Left hand was tightly around Her Neck, Jake could see her struggling to get free from the monsters firm grip.  
He tried to take a step forward, but immediately flinched backward when the knife in the killers right hand slashed forward into Her stomach.

Jake could feel how his head was getting fuzzy at the sight of his Teammates being slaughtered like it was nothing.

After the knife got pulled out of nea with the worst sounds you could possibly Imagine she was dropped to the floor next to David.  
Her lifeless eyes shined thought the tall grass and stared in jakes direction.  
Jake Had been in many terrible situations, one worse then the other but this was a new experience for the little Saboteur.  
This sight will haunt him for many trials to come.

Jake shook his head to come back to his senses, there was still a massive killer right there with the urge to kill everything in his sight.

He was going through the options he had.  
He could either run to Dwight and try to help him and get killed while doing so, or He could run as fast as his shaking legs could get him and have the slight chance to not end up like a bloody mess on the ground.

When Jake considers what he could do now its not much of an option anymore.  
„I..Im really sorry Dwight“ He said while suddenly turning around and rushing in the opposite direction.

He balled his hands Into tight fists as he searched for a spot to calm down and hide.  
Jake found himself a safe spot in the corner of the killer Schack, he let himself slowly slide down the walls and put his knees up to his chest.

Being curled up into a ball while a monster out there killed all his friends was a terrifying thought, but Jake didn’t know if he has the strength to find the hatch.

„I don't even know how I made it this far“ he whispers to himself.  
With his head resting on his knees he closed his eyes trying to forget what happened and what could happen if he doesn’t act quickly.

But his eyes suddenly felt so heavy his head was pounding and his mind was screaming.  
Still after that he couldn’t feel anything anymore he just fell asleep.

While Jake was sleeping in the shack the Killer searched for the little one everywhere he could possibly think of.  
He wasn’t at the hatch near the Huge building, he also wasn’t where his friends corpses lay.

When the killer entered the Killer Schack he could see the saboteur sleeping in the corner.  
He slowly got closer to the curled up body in the corner.  
Interested he stared at his fearful face expression that was mostly covered up by the small mans Scarf, and how he put his knees as close to the chest as he possibly could.

Step by step the killer moved in Jakes direction with his knife firmly in his hand.  
Jake could only feel how he’s being lifted into the air, his eyes were to tired to open up so he just enjoyed the feeling of the slight wind in his hair and the warmth of someone being close to him.

After a while he could hear the sound of the Hatch when he finally managed to open his eyes slightly, he could only get a glimpse of who carried him all the way.  
Before he could react he started to feel himself falling when he noticed he has been dropped into the only escape left by none other as the Monster himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever reads this  
> I love you :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2 am i wanna die have fun with the story :D

Everything was black for a while, even the feeling of escaping a trial feels terrible in the end.  
Slowly his vision was coming back to him and he could feel his arms and legs again.  
Knowing that he was back at the campfire leaves him an uneasy feeling on his chest, especially because he knows how many questions he has to answer now.

The survivors seemed to argue about something, they were pretty caught up in ti or else they would’ve noticed Jakes presence long ago.

„I told you David its not like that“ Dwight said with a trembling voice.  
Davids hand was put tightly around Dwight's tie, making him stand uncomfortable close to his face.  
David started shouting „Of course you do, do you think I’m to dumb to catch on“

It got quiet from those two when the rest of the group started starring in jakes direction.  
With a hard push David let go of Dwight's tie and shoved him onto the ground, before turning around to face Jake.

Jake didn’t have to know the future to know that they were talking about him and, that he’s going to get beaten up in a few moments.  
With balled fists David came closer to him.

„So tell me Jake what happened after you didn’t help us and let Dwight die on the hook“ David said with a Dark voice  
Jake didn’t know what to answer he hesitated too even move 

David was getting impatient with him.  
„So let me guess you ditched us and escaped through the hatch“  
He could see how Jake was looking away from him avoiding eye contract.

The saboteur only brought up a few quiet words „I.. I couldn’t do anything , I would’ve d..died with him“  
„So you did escape after all you useless dwarf!“ David shouted,  
Without a word and out of nowhere He Punched the Shivering boy in the face so that he dropped to the floor.  
With a face of fear he started crawling Away from David into the woods,  
When he saw he was slowly following him with his empty stares and small grin he used his last strength to get up and run away from this heartless bastard.

„Why am I always just running away from everything“ Jake thought to himself while passing trough the maze of trees, away from the sight of the other survivors.

Jake knows these woods he walks in them as much as he can to avoid the others and have some time for himself for once.

He could feel how David was following him, his steps grew louder and faster every second that passes by.  
Jake wasn’t a fast runner and he also didn’t have the stamina of David even when these woods were his best shot at outplaying him he couldn’t do it.

He was running out of breath if he didn’t do anything now this would be it.  
Luck wasn’t exactly on jakes side right now as he tripped over a small branch that he couldn’t see in the darkness of the forest.

Laying on the ground defeated he turned around to face David.  
He didn't even wait a second before he started to beat Jake up with all his power.

„Plea…ease d..david I’m s..sorry“ Jake cried out   
No crying no begging nothing made him stop his brutal adrenaline kick,  
until quiet footsteps were heard near them.  
David stopped his actions mid air when he heard some small branches breaking.

„Who is hiding Here!?“ He screamed, he slowly stood up and walked away from Jake to see for himself.  
„I don't care who you are if u disturb me you’re as good as dead“

When David came closer to where the noise coming from he regretted his decision instantly.  
Something or someone pulled him into the air and slammed him back to the ground without hesitating.  
David didn't move and this someone came out of his hiding spot.

Jakes eyes widen at what he’s seeing  
„A Killer… no a monster in their realm how was that possible?“ Jake thought.  
His body was screaming in pain, even if he wanted to move he couldn’t.

The Shape came closer and closer until he was standing right in front of him.  
For a few moments he just stands there observing him, before he picked the little one up and carried him to a tree to lay against.

Still with tears in his eyes and blood coming from his mouth he looked at the tall man kneeling down to him.  
„Why did you save me?“ Jake whispered with his last strength left in him.  
The Killer just slightly tilted his head to the side as a response.  
„Not much of a talker I guess..same goes for me“ Jake said.

The Tall man put his hands up in the view of jakes eyes, he immediately flinched at that gesture.  
But the hand continued its way towards jakes left cheek, the thumb moved over his face stopping at his lips.  
Jake stared into the dark holes of his mask when he started swiping the blood away from his mouth and lips.

The saboteurs eyes were getting heavier for once he could feel comfort in this messed up world, like someone finally cared about him.

What was he thinking there he was a killer he murderd his friends, and yet he protected him from David and spared his life.

After that everything got dark for Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old 4 hours of sleep it is LETS GO!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long wait i just had a few problems by trying to get my story into words

Waking up confused about where Jake was right now he looked nervously around to find himself in the forest of the survivors realm.  
His head was pounding what had happened?  
Jakes eyes filled with shock as soon as the memories came back.

Jake shook his head he doesn’t want to remember what happened before.  
Slowly he started standing up by getting support from the tree he laid against and began to walk back to the campfire.  
nothing ever hurt this much his body was screaming and his head was heavy.

What would he do when he was back?What did David tell the others?  
And what if he knows how Michael was helping him back there?

He should start about thinking about what he could say in each situation, and it has to be fast because he could already see the warm light of the campfire and hear the talking of his fellow allies.

Kate jumped up from her spot when she spotted Jake in the woods   
„Jake you’re finally back where have you be..been…“  
Her voice became quiet mid sentence when she could see the bruised parts of Jakes face.  
Kates expression became painfully sad, when she realized what had happened back in the woods.

Slowly she came closer to Jake and with open arms she gave him a welcoming hug and whispered „Im glad you’re back“

Jake broke the hug and gave her a light painful smile .  
They had turned around to see Nea and Feng laughing at David hysterically.  
Davids face was in a deep red When he shouted at both of them   
„Im telling you The new killer was in our realm and beat me up! To protect that little..“

Nea interrupted Davids Talking by continuously laughing and saying   
„Is it so hard to admit that he has beaten you up David? No need to talk bullshit for that“

David just looked angry away from Jake and everyone else.

The Saboteur could feel how all his fears vanish away by what he just witnessed.  
He closed his eyes and took in the breeze of the mild air and smiled into forest, He’ doesn’t want to admit it but he quietly thanked the killer for everything.

A few Trials have passed since then, not much has happened in them though.  
Jake was getting desperate to see the new killer again, he wants to know why he was doing all this.  
And especially how he made it into their realm.

The saboteur was sitting at the campfire starring into the flames while he was lost in his own thoughts.  
He Jumped up when Laurie was trying to get his attention back to reality.  
She lightly touched his shoulders and sat next to him while having the sweetest smilie on her lips.

Even though Laurie was new she knew how stay out of Trouble and be calm in the most stressful situations.  
Jake kinda admired her for that.

He was getting uneasy while sitting next to her, there was a question on his mind that he couldn’t shook of.  
He started started speaking quietly „U came with the new killer into this realm, do you know anything about him?“

Her eyes became dark by these words, she took a moment before she answered.  
„His name is Michael“  
While Laurie’s eyes looked empty and dead to the ground, while Jakes eyes started to light up.

His heart started pounding in his chest „so his name is Michael“ he said   
Laurie´s eyes starred directly into jakes „Stay away as far as u can from this monster!“ she shouted.  
The little saboteur shrieked back by the sudden change of tone.

„I will try my best thank you a lot Laurie“ he said while keeping some distance to her.  
She gave him a last smilie before she goes to greet the others who just came back from a trial.

He also got up and away from campfire to find some peace and quietness in the forest.  
One tree after the other just him and the howling of the wind rushing though the leaves.

He walked to his little place that was surrounded with a few crows and sat down.  
His mind still clinging to the name that Laurie said earlier.   
„Michael…“ he says quietly to himself 

A crow sat next to him as he started petting its head lightly.  
„I want to see him again“ He thought as he started to feel how a new trial tried to call him   
„Maybe i have better luck this time“ he said while going back to the campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading till now it means a lot to me 😭♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter yet lets throw a party

New trial news luck  
Jake tried to stay calm in these situations as good as he could.  
Because just the slight chance of seeing Michael again made him feel dizzy and nervous.  
Plus because he came so late to the campfire he had no idea who was with him in this trial.

„Should I find out who the killer is first or just do a Generator…?“ Jake mumbled quietly to himself.  
He sighed loudly into the air as he looked around, it was the Autoheaven Gas station in all its trashy glory.

He made his way into the Gas station, Jake knew there was a generator inside so he quickly jumped over the window and sneaked around to get to it.  
It wasn’t yet, so he sat himself next to it and started to repair the rusty old thing.

The saboteurs mind was completely driven off, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings anymore.  
There was only one thing he wanted to find out in this trial, and this was if it was Michael or not.  
But what would he do if it wasn’t, should he just sacrifice himself and try again?

Jakes mind jumped back into reality, what was he thinking.  
He stepped away from the generator and lean against the car next to it.

This whole situation was messing with his head he wished it would just finally end, so he can be in peace again.

From a distance he could hear how the entity has taken one of the other survivors back to the campfire.  
„For how long did i just sit here?“ Jake asked himself.

He wanted to turn around to start working again but Claudette limped around the corner exhausted with a pained expression.  
„Could you help me heal please“ she asked as polite as possible 

Even in times like these she wouldn’t stop asking so bitter sweetly  
Jake just nodded and started patching her up, he looked at the wounds a deep cut was running through most of her back.  
It looked quiet deep but nothing to serious to be worried about later.

While Jake was trying his best to get the bleeding to stop Claudette tried to break the silence by telling him about what happened till now.  
„In case you dint know yet its the new killer I think Michael was his name if I remember Laurie’s speech correctly?“

Jake messed up by just hearing his name, Claudette let out a small scream by the mistake he just made.  
„Ah im sorry I didn't mean to“ He said while continuing to end the healing process  
„Its alright Jake, anyway where was I? AH right so it Michael and its us Kate and well there also was Feng“

So Feng was the one who’s already got taken by the entity.  
Jake nodded understandingly.  
When Claudette was finally done they started on working on the generator that Jake barely touched.  
He tried to collect his thoughts to not go insane.

The killer was Michael it was really him what would happen if they meet?  
What if nothing happens?  
What if the others find out?  
What if…

It were to many question that could not be answered yet, there was no other choice then to wait and find out.  
With a loud noise the Generator sprang to life and the garage gate opens infant of them.

They both froze they’re motions when Michael was seemingly waiting on the other side staring directly at them  
With Kate next to him on the floor bleeding heavily from her chest, they both knew it was to late for her already.

It was just the two of them left.  
Before Jake could even start to worry about the situation claudette started to ran away from the killer.  
Michael didn’t waste a second and started the chase with her completely ignoring Jake standing there.

„And what am I supposed to do now search the hatch!?“ He shouted confused  
Another sigh leaves his lips as he tried to follow them.

But no matter how much he tried to take a hit for her, Michael simply ignored him and walked by to continue his chase.  
While he tried to get between the two Michael landed his final hit on claudette, and she fell screaming to the floor.

Jake jumped in the way when he came closer to her body.  
„Leave her alone“ He shouted as angrily as he could  
Claudette stared to whimper „what are you doing? run away!“

But Jake stood his ground.  
This should answer all his question he thought.  
Michael just tilted his head slightly to the side and took a step forward.

Jake flinched a bit back but didn’t move away.  
Michael started to get impatient he took another step forward and grabbed Jake by the neck and lifted him into the air to face him.

Jakes eyes started to fill with fear  
His legs tried to wiggle out and his hands to loosen the grip.  
He was too weak, and the killer was to strong.  
it was no use and Michaels constant eyes on him made him feel even weaker 

The hand let go of his neck and he fell coughing to the ground.  
With his consciousness hanging on a thin line he could only watch how he now lifted claudette into the air and rimmed his knife into her chest.

So he was a monster after all?  
Jake took the moment to get himself up and stumble away from the scene.  
He didn’t dare to look back to see what he already knew,  
He should try to find the hatch but what to do after that.

Jake could hear how Michael was following him, his overall was still freshly stained with the Claudettes blood.  
He tried to loose him in the jungle gyms but it was no use.  
Michael was seriously good at following his prey.  
When he made his way to the gas station he jumped over the window, when a hand from behind grabbed him by his scarf and yanked him backwards to the ground.

Jake turned around to face him „What do you want from me? why are you playing with me like this?“He says, a light tremble started to be visible In his voice.

Michael just tilted his head again, and came closer to the little saboteur.  
Even though he tried to crawl away, Michael had other ideas in his mind.  
He Pushed Jake To the ground so he couldn’t get away anymore, both arms were held down by one big hand.

Tears started to build up in his eyes  
„Let me go what are you doing“ he yelled  
But no pushing wiggling or kicking is helping he’s pinned down on the ground as long as the killer wants him to be there.

Tears were now flowing down Jakes cheeks, he rarely cried but this situation has been killing him for trials now.  
Michaels other bloody hand pushed away the tears from his face as he starts to look at him closer.

Being pushed down to the ground without any kind of talking was more then awkward at its own, but there was nothing Michael just stares at him.  
Which got quiet uncomfortable after a while.

His arms felt like they might fall of any second now, by the lack of blood running trough them.  
He started wiggling with his arms but all he got in response was an even tighter grip  
Jake could only yelp because of the pain.

„P..please let my arms go, I..i swear I wont run away from you“ He started pleading 

The hand finally started to loosen around his arms, and he could feel how blood was rushing through his veins again.  
He sat himself up and supported himself by leaning against the outside wall of the Gas station.  
He rubbed his ankles to lighten the pain while keeping his face down to not face Michael.

Should Jake start a conversation?  
Would he even answer the questions, or will it be just more starring.  
Jake took a deep breath and thought about what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Cliffhanger because i sure have no idea how to countine  
> But ill figure it out ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I would be glad if you could tell me if u liked it or what u dislike or even if u have any ideas 
> 
> If u like u can follow my tumblr  
> @Ask-the-jake


End file.
